


Pushing ‘Till I Can’t Take It No More

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Minghao is stressed, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Piss Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Here’s the deal: Minghao likes to piss himself. Some people like it! But as he starts to explore the kink more, his roommate and ever growing crush Junhui finds out. Um, oops?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Pushing ‘Till I Can’t Take It No More

**Author's Note:**

> I used gege a little bit despite knowing barely anything about it. I saw it in another fic and just went with it lol

Minghao was never really proud of his kinks. 

He had discovered them early on, in high school. But he never got use to the fact that he actually _liked_ the things he likes. 

He never talks about his sex life with anyone, tries to keep it on the down low. Minghao’s pretty sure everyone in his friend group thinks he’s vanilla in bed, despite hearing nothing about it from him. 

And Minghao wouldn’t say he’s  not  vanilla in bed. His hookups are usually tame, nothing too interesting ever happening in them. It’s just that he _likes_ things that a lot of people don’t. 

Like piss play. 

Minghao doesn’t know what spurred it on,or how he grew to like it, but he does. And he can fully say he’s ashamed. 

With that thought in mind, he decided to watch some porn. 

Now now, the idea had came into his mind when he was particularly stressed over this one group project he had due soon, and he thought, ‘Well I might as well get used to it.’ 

So that’s where Minghao finds himself now, at his desk, his computer open, and a list of videos all containing pee in some form or another in front of him. 

He wasn’t sure on how to approach it, so he just clicked on the first video. Minghao wanted basic stuff, not something too overwhelming, but he didn’t know what ‘basic’ entailed. Especially because he had clicked off as soon as the first video started, already seeing too much. 

Minghao scrolled through the video until he found one that looked vaguely interesting. 

** My baby boy pisses himself for the first time. (12:49) **

It had the thumbnail of a skinnier man with wet pants, a larger man behind him cupping his jaw, angling his face up. Minghao never clicked faster in his life. 

Once again, he wasn’t sure what in the video truly turned him on. The smaller man was just being whispered dirty things in his ears, a blissful expression on his face while the bigger man kneaded at where his bladder was.

To say the least, Minghao had never came harder in his life. 

~

Junhui just got back from his stupid class, head filled with numbers he’ll probably never understand. 

Minghao had left over an hour ago, texting him that he was heading to work at the cafe. 

Jun hummed as he wandered throughout the apartment, going to the fridge and picking up some snacks as he went to sit on the couch. 

He was going to attempt his homework at some point, but he needed time to decompress. Jun sat there for at least an hour, doing nothing. He had scrolled through Instagram, tried to find something to watch, even went as far to look at both YouTube _and_ Netflix, but still nothing he was interested in. 

Jun succumbed to the fact that the world hated him and decided to finally work on his physics homework. He had made the mistake of lending Soonyoung his charger earlier, but the boy never gave it back and now Jun’s laptop is dead. 

He headed to Minghao’s room, deciding that his computer would work, Jun would just have to sit in an uncomfortable chair for the meantime. 

He opened Minghao’s door, sitting himself down on the chair and wiggled the mouse around. The computer turned on and Jun logged into Minghao’s account, having previously stole the password without the other boy noticing. 

He waited as the computer loaded and next thing Jun knew, the room was filled with loud moans as a man pissed himself. 

Minghao was watching _porn?_

Now, Jun had never assumed Minghao was all innocent and pure like their friends did. Mostly because the boy had confessed to Jun that he’s had sex about a billion times, but the others always thought otherwise. 

But _this_ ? This was kinky shit. Jun would have never thought that Minghao liked omorashi, simply because it requires a certain mindset towards it. You need to be open to either peeing yourself in front of someone, or being okay with someone possible peeing on you. 

It’s humiliating.

But Jun put that thought to the back of his mind. He might confront the boy about leaving porn on his computer for anyone to see, but then Minghao might kick him out. 

Jun tried to do his homework, even getting about halfway through before he decided he needed a break. His brain literally wouldn’t stop thinking about Minghao. 

What would _you_ do if you found out your roommate might like peeing himself? 

Jun has had feelings for the younger since his sophomore year of college. Minghao was a year younger than him, fresh from China to Korea on a scholarship when he had first saw him. Jun taught him the basics of Korean, and their bond really grew. 

But Jun has never acted on his feelings. Minghao was often on and off dating other people. He tended to hook up with others quite often, and whenever he would hear Minghao come home in the middle of the night, it really threw of Jun’s efforts. 

Throughout Jun’s near four years of college, he has developed quite the reputation. He’s not entirely sure if his friends know about it, but whenever he goes to parties he always hears whispers. 

Jun was commonly known around campus as a Dom. He didn’t like to capitalize on the term, he just was able to meet a lot of people’s more....submissive....needs. He’s seen and done a lot of kinky stuff, so Jun wasn’t surprised at seeing omorashi in general, just surprised at the thought that Minghao liked it.

And now his stupid fucking brain wouldn’t stop imagining about seeing Minghao piss his pants in front of him. It’s not the first time he would see it. 

Jun tried to calm himself down. A boner would do no good in this situation. 

He took calming breaths, slowing down his breathing. But ultimately jumped in the end when the door opened. 

Minghao was home. 

~

Minghao was tired as fuck.

The shift may have been short, but it felt like a fucking eternity. Customers just wouldn’t stop coming in, asking for the same long ass order that every college student asked for. 

Minghao shuffled to his room, slamming into the door before opening it. 

Jun was at his desk. 

Minghao immediately blushed, knowing exactly what he had done at that desk before leaving. 

“What’re you doing in here?” He asked. 

“Physics homework. Soonyoung stole my charger and my laptop’s dead.” Jun explained. 

Minghao gulped and went to sit on his bed. He toed off his shoes before lying back, grabbing his phone from his pocket. 

“K.” Minghao responded, but when he looked up he saw Jun smirking. 

“You know you can always tell me anything.” Was the thing he said. Minghao wasn’t really expecting that, but then he wondered why Jun would say such a thing. He sat up, not making eye contact with Jun before the answer came into his head. 

Did he leave his tab open?!

Minghao didn’t think that Jun had his password, it wouldn’t be surprising if he did. But if Jun saw the porn open...

“Hao?” 

“Y-yeah. I know.” Minghao flushed, pointedly looking away. 

“Okay.” And then Jun left. He got up and walked right out the door. When Minghao went over to his desk, he saw that Jun had left some notes from his physics homework. But one really stood out to Minghao. 

‘Have eight cups of water everyday.’

It had absolutely nothing to do with physics, but Minghao went bright red and condemned himself to hell for the rest of his life. 

~

As finals week grew closer, Minghao noticed something strange. 

He would be studying in his room when Jun would just walk in, placing a full cup of water by Minghao. 

When Minghao would ask why, Jun would just reply cheerfully, “You need to be hydrated!” And would take his leave. 

It irked Minghao to a degree. He knows there’s a possibility that Jun could’ve saw the porn Minghao was watching. But why would he act on it then? 

Minghao was nervous, to say the least. 

And it would happen in the most random of places! Minghao would be studying in the college library when Jun would come skipping up, holding a large thing of water from the nearest Starbucks. Jun wouldn’t even have one if his own! Just one for Minghao. 

Then it all comes to head one day. Kind of. 

Minghao and Jun decided that they were going to go out. You know, a little time where they could just hang as buddies. They wouldn’t worry about speaking Korean, even though it still came out every so often, so deeply ingrained in their brains. 

“Gege, maybe we should go to the movies? There’s nothing really to look at over here.” Minghao had whined to the elder, bored beyond his mind as they walked down an empty shopping district. 

“But Minghao....I’m having fun! Let’s go get a slushy or something, then we can see about the movies.” Jun had replied, tugging Minghao’s sleeve to go into a corner store. 

Jun grabbed the biggest size for Minghao and a smaller size for himself. Minghao looked at the cup with growing trepidation. Why does _he_ get the big cup? Minghao’s not that thirsty anyway. 

“Junhui, why did you give me the biggest one? I’m not even that thirsty.” He complained, rotating the cup around in his hands. 

“Just use it, I already grabbed it for you.” Jun responded, filling his cup up. He moved out of the way for Minghao to fill up his gigantic cup. 

Minghao picked the cola flavor because he wasn’t in the mood for anything fruity, unlike Junhui who picked cherry.

They paid and left the store and continued to walk. Minghao hoped they would go to the movies soon.

~

Spoiler alert: they didn’t go to the movies. At all actually. 

Minghao almost pissed his pants before they had time to even consider the idea again.

Okay, see, here’s the thing. Jun had bought Minghao the biggest size slushy, and to be allowed into the theater, they can’t have their own drinks. So, Minghao either had to drink it all, according to Jun, or, not go to the movies. 

He understands full well that he could’ve thrown it away. Jun would’ve had a hissy fit but he still could’ve done it. But for some reason, he didn’t. Whenever Minghao considered throwing it away, he would make eye contact with Jun. and just the look in his gaze was enough to send Minghao fifty feet away from the nearest trash can. 

Jun would almost be telling him in his eyes alone not to do it. Like, ‘You really don’t want to do that Minghao.’ 

So Minghao didn’t. He held the slushy in his hands, sipping as they went store through store to look at whatever Jun wanted to look at.

When Jun made to throw away his slushy, having finished it, Minghao did as well. But right when it was about to go in the trash can, Jun grabbed it. 

“Minghao~ You didn’t even finish. Just chug it, then we can go to the movies.” Jun whined, pinning him with a not-so innocent stare.

Minghao flushed, and then proceeded to attempt to drink the rest of the slushy. He got almost all the way to the end before he shoved it in the trash. 

Thanks to Jun, he kinda needed to pee now.

“Gege, can we go to the bathrooms or something? I need to pee.” Minghao said, glancing around to see if there were any nearby. 

When he turned, Junhui was piercing him with a stare. 

“But Minghao,” he started, intent in his gaze, “I thought you wanted to go to the movies.” 

“Well- I do! But after that big ass slushy, I really need to piss!” He exclaimed. Why was Jun questioning him? 

“Okay fine. I think there are bathrooms over there.” Jun pointed and Minghao started walking as fast as he could. As they talked, the feeling in his bladder increased, making him want to bend over and clutch his stomach. 

Minghao barely made it into the bathroom before he was immediately at a urinal, unzipping his pants and taking his dick out. It was a sweet release, something aching finally gone. 

He’s pretty sure Jun didn’t come in, but Minghao is suprised to see Jun standing behind him, on his phone.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Minghao asks him. Jun looks up and quirks an eye brow, shrugging before looking back down. Minghao scoffs and rolls his eyes. Why would he come _into_ the bathroom and wait? 

Minghao went home that day seriously questioning what was happening. 

~

Minghao was going to attempt something. 

Even though Jun’s recent actions have perturbed him, Minghao has genuinely grown to be more accepting of his kinks. 

Junhui had said earlier, on the verge of heading out the door, that he would be gone all day. Probably wouldn’t be back until nine or ten. 

Minghao seized the opportunity, wished Jun happy whatever on his way out, and slammed the door behind his retreating figure. 

Minghao started getting ready for his classes. It was a Friday, so he only had three classes, being about an hour each. 

He let himself pee one last time before going to the kitchen and filling his water bottle all the way up.

Minghao was going to piss himself.

~

Throughout the day, Minghao really wondered if this was a good idea. 

He didn’t let himself pee, and by the end of his three classes, he had refilled his water twice. One full water bottle for each class. 

Minghao’s bladder was aching, but not so much that he needed to piss right away. So he went about the rest of his day, even letting himself have a coffee while on his shift. When he got home, he knew the experiment was coming to an end. 

It was about seven pm, Junhui wouldn’t be back until nine or ten. He was set for a couple of hours. 

Minghao sat on the couch. He had changed into some older clothes, ones that he didn’t mind if they got dirty. He scrolled though some of the TV channels before clicking on a cooking show. 

He listened, not fully diving into the show as he’s done before. His mind was too focused on the problem at hand. 

Well his bladder of course. 

After work it really became a prominent issue. He was having troubles walking without feeling like he was about to spill. Minghao barely made it onto the train without peeing his pants. 

An hour passed before Minghao called it quits, grabbing his phone and walking into the bathroom. He would first have to get over the self humiliation in the act. 

He locked the door and focused on his breathing. No one was here, in the apartment, he was totally alone. Minghao could do alone. 

He stepped into the shower, thinking that might be the best place to attempt it. Yet he still couldn’t get his bladder to slip, he was just standing in a silent bathroom by himself. 

Maybe porn would help him. He grabbed his phone and quickly searched up the site he was using before. He clicked on the piss play tab and was taken to the videos. Selecting a video similar to the one he previously watched, it started to play. 

Okay, now he was getting into it. The boy that was going to piss himself was squirming, the other man relentless in pushing down on his bladder. He begged to stop, but the other didn’t, only pressing down harder. The boy started pissing himself, tears slipping from his closed eyes. The man pressing smirked, and his hand went down the others shorts, jacking him off as he peed his pants. 

Minghao let go. 

The feeling was euphoric. So turned on by the video, bladder finally releasing after holding it in all day. It was almost better than coming. 

The front door opened. 

Minghao froze. He paused the video as fast as possible, double checking to make sure he locked to bathroom door. Piss was still coming out of him, but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Minghao?” Jun yelled, walking over to the door. The handle shook. 

“Minghao, you in here?” 

“Yeah.” He squeaked, so incredibly embarrassed. 

“Are you done?” He questioned once more, shaking the knob again. 

“No.” The short reply confused Jun, as the knob stopped shaking. 

“Did you piss yourself or something? Come out.” Jun laughed at his joke, because, why would Minghao pee himself? 

Minghao did not laugh. 

Inside, Minghao was having the greatest panic attack of his life. How the _hell_ was he supposed to get out with Jun waiting in the hallway? 

“Hao, are you okay?” This time the question is serious, no joking tone to go along with it. 

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine.” Minghao squeaked again, his voice having rose many octaves at the situation. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go wait in my room, ‘kay? I won’t come out till your out.” Jun explained, and Minghao wondered why he was doing this. Minghao’s silence earlier was a clear answer to the fact that, yes, he did pee his pants. Yes, he did do it on purpose. Yes, Minghao’s a fucking freak, we get it. 

He hears retreating footsteps and then a door opening and closing. On that cue, Minghao unlocked and bolted down the hallway, barely making it into his room before Jun’s door opened again. 

Jun knocked. 

“Hao, do you wanna talk? I’m here for you in case anything happened.” 

Minghao has never been more grateful for such a considerate and kind roommate and friend. Junhui was truly such a nice person at heart. But no, Minghao definitely did _not_ want to talk. 

“No gege, I’m fine.” He answered, and Jun’s footsteps were enough for Minghao to know that he was gone. Minghao started patting his pockets, going to grab his phone out so he could change. 

_ Fuck! _

Minghao left his phone in the bathroom.

~

They don’t talk about it. 

Minghao pointedly ignores Jun if he even _tries_ to bring it up. Minghao is now aware that his roommate and growing crush knows one of his darkest kinks. 

It’s not fun. 

Even though Jun still pushes him to drink almost eight cups of water a day. 

Minghao hates it but he’s aware that it’s secretly feeding his kink. Constantly having water in his bladder to the point where he feels like he’s going to blow at any moment. 

He doesn’t try to piss himself again. 

Knowing how well that ended last time, Minghao doesn’t attempt to go anywhere near that territory of humiliation. 

But today, today has been rough. 

Minghao has been studying and studying for this exam, taking all nighters and cramming in information like it’s going to save him from the end of the world. 

And then he flunks the exam. Minghao flunked the fucking exam! He’s sure of it! He didn’t know half of the answers and wondered where the fuck the professor had gotten the questions because he did not fucking see them once while studying! 

He’s stressed and annoyed and Minghao just wants to fucking relax. 

So he’s going to feed his fucking kink. Might as well, right? Minghao started giving himself an excessive amount of water, already going through three cups by the time Jun comes home. He had peed before he started so Minghao wasn’t attempting this with an already full bladder. 

Jun notices Minghao barely getting through the third cup when he walks into the kitchen. 

“How many cups have you had?” He asked, gesturing towards Minghao’s fingers where a cup hung loosely. 

“Three, since I got home.” Minghao slightly panted, out of breath from chugging unneeded water. 

Junhui hummed approvingly and went to grab a snack from the pantry. He didn’t question anymore than that, seemingly just going along with it.

Minghao headed to sit on the couch. Jun did get home pretty late, bordering on eight unlike usual. Jun sat down next to him, thinking about something before asking Minghao: 

“Do you want to watch a movie, in my room?” 

Minghao flushed, but nodded anyway, watching as Jun grabbed two fully filled water bottles from the fridge and walked down the hallway. 

Minghao trailed behind, walking into the room only after Junhui got settled into his own bed. He smiled and handed Minghao a water bottle when he sat down as well. 

They put on a random movie from Netflix, both of them not really paying attention as the couple see each other for the first time. Jun was on his phone, but every once in a while would check to make sure Minghao is drinking his water. He only took sips of it, his bladder already starting to ache the tiniest bit. 

Minghao makes it about halfway through the movie before he starts squirming. 

“Stop moving Hao.” Jun reprimands him, not looking in his direction. But Minghao _can’t._ He was halfway through his water bottle now, and he seriously needed to piss. When Jun moves his arm and accidentally elbow Minghao in the bladder, he calls it quits. 

“Gege, move, I need to pee.” Minghao says as he pushed Jun’s arm away from him. But quickly, the elder’s hand grabbed his forearm, pulling him to sit again. 

“Minghao~, come on, the movie’s almost over!” He whines. Minghao sighs and sits back down. This was probably going to be a bad idea. 

At that moment, Junhui’s hand accidentally presses down again, and Minghao barely suppresses the moan. He’s so embarrassed that Jun glances at him, a confused look on his face. Minghao quickly grabs a pillow, setting in his lap because he is most definitely getting a boner now. 

A couple minutes later, Jun starts talking. 

“Haohao, do you want to cuddle?” He asks innocently, puppy eyes on display. Minghao genuinely contemplates. It’s probably the worst idea Jun’s ever had in history, but Minghao’s slowly starting to feel more inclined to accept. He sighs again and hugs Jun. 

Jun makes a noise of happiness before settling them in a sitting up position, Jun’s hands around Minghao’s waist, one directly on his bladder, coincidentally. Minghao’s arms hang uselessly by his sides. 

Junhui grabs Minghao’s water last, handing it to him and instructing him to keep drinking. 

“It’s always better to stay hydrated Hao.” He reasons when Minghao opens up his mouth to complain. 

At some point, Minghao goes to set the water down, having thought that Junhui was now distracted by the movie. But he made the mistake of assuming because as soon as he sets the water bottle down, he feels a breath of air against his ear. 

“Do you _really_ want to do that, Minghao?” 

Minghao freezes. He picks up the water, opens the lid, and takes a sip, making eye contact with Jun who’s hands are helping him hold up the bottle. Minghao tries to move the water bottle away from his lips but Jun keeps it there, his strength overpowering Minghao. When Jun thought Minghao had enough, he lets go and turn to look at the movie again. Minghao lets out a sign of relief. 

He feels like he’s going to die. 

Jun shifts. He pulls Minghao into a position where he’s almost sitting on the elder’s lap, and now Jun has full use of his hands, bringing them to rest on Minghao’s bladder. He starts pressing down, only a little pressure at a time; and when Minghao’s head whips back to look at him, Jun only hums. 

The pressure to pee only grows as Junhui makes him drink more water and continues his assault on Minghao’s lower stomach. At some point, Minghao tries to squirm out of Jun’s grip, too overwhelmed, but his arms stayed tight limiting Minghao’s overall movement. 

Minghao finally resigns to his fate and sinks into Jun’s lap, trying to focus on relaxing when Jun’s hands come back to his bladder, almost massaging the area. 

Then Jun’s hand pushes down onto Minghao’s bladder, the younger’s spine pulling tight to prevent from leaking. The movie’s long forgotten by now, Minghao’s only thoughts on the situation at hand. 

“Nghh...” Comes out of Minghao’s mouth when the pressure doesn’t end. Jun chuckles darkly. 

“You gonna spill all over yourself Haohao? Hm?” Jun teased, the pressure letting up for a second before coming down in full force. Minghao’s hips buck up, into the pressure. 

“G-gege. Nooooo, stop.” He whines, thoughts slowly turning incoherent. 

“Minghao,” he starts, “Do you want to take the pillow off. No need to be embarrassed....” Jun trailed off as Minghao gripped the pillow, slowly taking it off. It revealed the younger’s tenting pants, and one of Jun’s hands went to palm him through the clothing. 

Minghao keened, the most turned on he’s been in years. The palm of Jun’s hand continued to rub at his hardening dick, his other hand drawing circles into his bladder. 

When Minghao started squirming too much, Jun grabbed his hips forcefully, keeping him still. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do baby boy,” Junhui whispered in his ear, “I’m going to put this pillow in between your legs, okay? And you’re not going to stop grinding on it unless I tell you to.” Minghao nodded, rising to his knees. Jun pushed the pillow between his legs and Minghao sat down, moaning at the pleasure. 

He slowly started to rock back and forth when Jun’s hands once again came back to his waist, sliding over to position on his bladder. Minghao couldn’t prepare himself when the hands pushed down. He whined and felt himself start to leak. He didn’t even notice he started to cry until Jun wiped at his tears. 

Keeping one hand by Minghao’s bladder, Jun’s other hand wandered up, going into his shirt and landing on his nipples. Minghao’s always had sensitive nipples, he just never told anyone. It was a little embarrassing. 

Jun tweaked one, and Minghao groaned, only for the moan to trail off high pitched, a tiny bit of pee leaving his dick again. 

“Baby,” Jun groaned in his ear, “Let go. It’s okay, it’s just _me._ ” He accentuated the last word with a forceful push, and Minghao started letting go, tears rushing out of his eyes and moans of pleasure stuttering out of his mouth. 

“G-gegeeee. Stt-stop.” Minghao hiccuped, finally fully pissing himself, blush high on his cheekbones. 

“Are you letting go, baby boy?” 

“Y-yeah!” He squeaked, Jun having given one big final push at Minghao’s bladder. Jun continued to abuse the boy’s nipples, and whispered the filthiest things he could think of. 

“Are you being dirty baby boy? Peeing all over yourself?” 

“Look, you’re getting my pillow all dirty.”

“Come on, fully piss yourself. I can’t wait to see you soaked.” 

Jun gripped Minghao’s waist, pushing him down into the pillow beneath him. Minghao moaned loudly, the feeling becoming all too much. He came, right after he finished peeing. 

Jun’s hand snuck into the boy’s pants, grabbing his oversensitive cock and stroking it.

Minghao hissed, going to grab Jun’s hand but having it smacked away. Jun used his other hand to grab Minghao’s wrists and holding them behind his back, wanting to give him one more orgasm. 

Minghao fucked Jun’s hand, moan turning into a squeal when his cock head was rubbed hard and fast out of nowhere. Minghao came in his pants again, fully fucked out and gone. 

Jun took his hand out, slowly laying Minghao down and taking the pillow from between his legs. He went to wash his hands and then came back, stripping the delirious boy. 

Minghao barely responded, almost asleep when he got picked up, bridal style. Jun laid him in their bath, then turned on the water, leaving him for a second to change the sheets real quick. 

When Jun came back, Minghao’s eyes were closed and his breathing slow. Jun shook his shoulder, waiting for Minghao to come to, and started the process of cleaning him up. 

“Sooo....?” Jun asked and then giggled when Minghao groaned. 

“We’re not gonna do it again if you act like that.” Minghao complained. 

“Oh! You want to do it again?” 

This time Jun got splashed with water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway see you in hell


End file.
